


Fine

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, Drabble, Dysfunctional Family, Gen, Personal Favorite, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 10:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11011638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Ori always knows whenever Nori gets into trouble, because the signs are routine.





	Fine

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'The Hobbit' nor am I profiting off this.

The first warning sign begins with knitting. Dori mutters and huffs as he walks around their sitting room, gathering his incomplete projects. Ori waits, but none of them are ever completed. Tonight he works on something that started as a sweater, but now might be a blanket. 

"I want you to sort," Dori drops everything into a pile. "I need to make tea." 

Dori never makes tea. He paces around the kitchen and hums. 

Everything is fine. Nori did something bad again, but things are fine. He insists everything is perfect. 

Ori will be alone tonight, because everything is fine.


End file.
